1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle device, a control method of an image sensing system, and a computer program. In particular, though not exclusively, at least one exemplary embodiment is directed towards operating a cradle device configured to control the attitude of an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network cameras have been being studied to aid in the prevention of many problems, such as crime prevention, however there also exists a potential demand for various other unprecedented usage of cameras.
For example, so-called network cameras for viewing the images of a remote place have been increasing in number in the midst of the spread of network environment due to increased communication speeds, of which the Internet is a typical example.
Specifically, for example, systems where the images of a camera disposed in a remote place can be observed by multiple people via a network. Additionally, a system which not only can observe the images of a camera but also can operate the pan/tilt angle and zoom scale factor of a camera by remote control, is available. This system can distribute both moving images and still images via a network.
Also, when a great number of people control one camera, who takes charge of control of the camera presents a problem. Regarding such a problem, a technique which allows only those who have a camera control right to control a camera has been discussed. With such a camera, various usages from novelty usage to surveillance usage are conceivable.
Also, as the spread of digital cameras have increased, various unprecedented usages have also been studied regarding digital cameras. For example, there is a camera platform for a digital camera in which a pan/tilt function is provided.
However, none of the above techniques consider the processing of a cradle device when being operated as a surveillance camera from a remote place, with a digital camera mounted on the cradle device, while maintaining normal usage as a digital camera.
For example, these do not take into consideration what happens when someone detaches a digital camera while accessing the digital camera which operates as a surveillance camera via a network, or when the digital camera has not been mounted on the cradle device at the time of accessing the digital camera via a network.
Also, heretofore, little consideration has been given to a setting method of a cradle device for a digital camera itself, which can be accessed via a network, and also can perform pan/tilt operation. For example, heretofore, setting of a network, presetting of PTZ (Pan-Tilt-Zoom) have been little considered if at all.